Lessons In Threes
by GlitteryCloud
Summary: Riku has had enough and stays with Cloud and Leon for a couple of days. While there he learns some lessons that change him in a certain way. Yaoi! RikuXLeon, CloudXLeon, CloudXLeonXRiku! Cloud as seme again!
1. Small Lesson

**Lessons In Threes**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings – RikuXLeon, CloudXLeon, CloudXLeonXRiku

All characters don't belong to me, shame huh?

Chapter 1 - Mature

* * *

**Small Lesson**

Well Riku had had enough! Sora and Kairi have been boyfriend and girlfriend for a while now and everyday they annoy Riku by ignoring him while they hug and kiss. It was driving Riku insane and he had to get away. The only place he could think of was Hallow Bastion/Radiant Gardens. He packed a few things that were necessary and by the time he got there it was about eight o'clock.

_Knock, knock, _Leon heard the dull sound of the wooden door to his and Cloud's house and left the couch hastily to answer the door. "Well look how it is Cloud. It's Riku!" Leon called back to Cloud who was leisurely stretched back on the couch. Riku smiled and waited for the brown haired lion to allow him entrance, which was granted a couple of seconds later with Leon gesturing with his arm to come in. "So why you here then Riku?" Cloud asked with little interest but looking towards Riku anyway.

"Well lets see. Sora and Kairi are driving me crazy; they ask me if I wanna go out and then they totally ignore me and start making out. What is so interesting about that anyway?!" Riku huffed as he slumped down next to Cloud as Leon sat next to him with a laugh. Leon looked over to Cloud with a smirk when Riku asked that question and Cloud smirked back before turning on the television.

"Ok um… making out can be fun… it can lead to other 'things.' And its what boyfriends and girlfriends do." Leon answered and placed a hand at the top of Riku's shoulders. "What every couple of minutes, making sure I can't get a word in edge ways?!" Riku shrugged Leon comforting hand away and leaned back against the back of the couch. Cloud looked back towards Riku who glided his eyes from Cloud, then to Leon and back to Cloud. "The 'things' that making out can lead to hasn't happened by my account." Riku replied back to Leon and Cloud who had mild smiled appearing on their faces. "And how do you know this?" Cloud asked with more interest than ever, which actually was answered with a glare from the stroppy teen. "Sora, annoyingly, tells me. And he says that they haven't done 'it' yet." Riku answered emphasising the word "it." Cloud and Leon laughed a little and leaned back with Riku and Leon sighed at the why Riku was annoyed. "You rather Sora say nothing about his and Kairi's relationship?" Leon asked in a quite concerned voice. Riku thought about it before he answered. "Well no… I men since their both my friends I would want them to be happy and its good to know that they are… but when Sora talks to me about how well Kairi kisses and stuff like that, then it annoys me and annoys me more when they then do it in front of me, totally oblivious to my presence." Leon nodded his head in agreement. "Ok I get your point, I'm sure I'd be ok if you wanted to stay for a while. Just um… well all I'll say is that, don't get annoyed if you see me and Cloud making out." Leon said with a smirk on his face and watched the teens eyes widen at the comment. Riku sighed and bowed his head in defeat.

All the men relaxed and watched whatever came on the TV until Riku spoke up. "You don't make out every couple of minutes do you? And become oblivious to other peoples presence?" Riku asked politely as he could after all, it wouldn't have been a good idea to get on the wrong side of Cloud. "Have we been making out since you have been here?" Cloud smirked down at the teen in the middle of him and Leon. Riku replied with a "no" and Cloud placed a hand on top of Riku's head and fluffed his hair gently. "Then that's your answer." Cloud laughed and took away his hand and placed it back onto his knee. Leon laughed lightly and leant down to Riku. "Making out may seem like a pain to you now, but that stuff that it does lead to, you will enjoy when your older" Leon smirked beside Riku's face who blushed at the comment but nodded slowly afterwards to show that he was paying attention. Beside him, he could here Cloud laugh and saw him stand up to move towards the kitchen, but before he was fully there he called back. "Yeah… and Leon should know." Cloud said with a wink towards Riku. Riku could see that Leon hadn't even blushed at the comment and just laughed at it. "He must be comfortable with that stuff around anybody then I guess." Riku said to himself as he started to follow Leon's everlasting gaze which caught him by surprise when it landed on Cloud's firm ass. He could see the loose pants that Cloud wore, would tighten around his ass as he stretched his leg to take another step.

Riku darted his eyes away from the image of Leon's gaze and moved his eyes back to the TV. Leon finally realised what he was doing and turned back round to Riku, who he could see, had a tomato red blush and Leon was quite curious at why. "Are you hot Riku?" Leon asked as he placed a hand over Riku's forehead. Riku, for some reason, felt hotter at that small contact from Leon's hand and could feel himself blush even more than he thought possible. Leon saw this and started to gently run his hand through Riku's soft hair. Riku tilted his head a little at the nice feeling and let out a tiny moan but when he realised what he did, he slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes widened and he ran away up the stairs into the bathroom, leaving a confused lion on the couch. Cloud came through and asked what had happened. "I think Riku isn't as innocent as I had expected." Leon looked up at his blonde lover. "Two things; what made you think he was innocent? And what exactly happened" Cloud came and sat down as Leon sighed and thought before he started to answer. "Well ok one… since he doesn't fully understand what so good about making out he was little bit naïve in that area and two; he let out moan when I stroked his hair as he was blushing madly at something." Leon answered as Cloud looked at him. Cloud smiled after he heard his lion answer the question and sighed as he lay back onto the couch.

"Maybe I should show him the guestroom" Cloud stated as he placed a quick kiss on Leon's lips and stood to walk up the stairs to the bathroom. He knocked gently as told Riku that when he was done he would take him to the room. A couple of minutes later Riku was following the tall blonde to his room. Once he was there he thanked Cloud and went into his room for the rest of the night. "Oh my god… why did I do that?!" Riku cursed silently to himself as he gently bashed his head against the wall. He swiftly stopped as he decided to just get undressed and head to bed early.

* * *

Riku sat alone on the couch the next morning as he ate a bowl of cereal while watching the usual stupid morning shows that always come on. He hadn't noticed Leon's presence until he was already sat beside him. Riku jumped a little as he saw Leon.

"Morning" Riku said calmly to Leon who smiled and nodded in reply. Riku turned back to the TV, now slurping slightly as he drank the milk from his spoon. "Sorry about that… didn't mean to slurp." Riku looked as he apologised to the lion beside him. "That's quite all right" Leon replied still with the smile plastered onto his face. Riku smiled and nodded and turned again to the TV. After a while Riku flinched a little feeling somewhat nervous and uncomfortable; he looked to his left to see that Leon was still staring and smiling at him. Riku blushed a little at the look and was about to speak but was prevented as Leon lunged himself at Riku, making his cereal fall onto the floor with a thump. Riku placed his hands onto Leon's chest; somehow Leon's pj top had vanished and Riku was touching Leon's warm skin. Riku tried to push away but Leon was lot stronger. Leon leant down and licked the shell of Riku's ear, making the teen shiver slightly and moan. Riku tossed his head out the way of Leon's slick tongue; Leon replied by pulling back to sit on his heels, between Riku's firm legs and placed on of his hand under Riku's top, massaging Riku's chest and toying with his nipples. Riku groaned and tossed his head again, shutting his eyes at the feeling.

"Go on… moan louder… admit you like it." Leon said and Riku moaned louder only slightly, almost making Leon have to work for it. Leon laughed and slide his other hand down in between Riku's legs and massaged Riku's clothes cock. Riku let out a loud moan and arched up into Leon's touch. Leon smirked at the sound and bent over slightly so he could slip his hand into Riku's pj bottoms and boxers to caress Riku's hardening cock. Suddenly Leon stopped and Riku moaned in disapproval before he was lifted and place so he was sitting up right on the couch. Leon knelt in front of him and pulled down Riku's pj bottoms and cotton boxers to reveal Riku's measurable cock. Riku leant back a little into the couch and Leon licked the head of his erection. Riku arched at the feeling and moaned, putting a hand into his own hair. Leon looked up at Riku and began to say something but it sounded like birds chirping; Riku looked down at Leon confused as Leon still continued to 'talk.'

* * *

Riku woke up with a jolt and breathed heavily. He lifted the bed cover to see that he had an erection and he sighed, frustrated at the dream he just had. "Why Leon though? I don't like him like that." Riku asked himself in a confused tone and quickly ran from his room to the empty bathroom to, sort himself out. Once he was done, he felt like breakfast and made his way down the stairs and through the small hall way but stopped dead as he looked into the kitchen. He instantly zoomed to the side of the wall and pecked round the corner.

There, in the kitchen, was Leon with his pj top still on, his pj bottoms down at his ankles, his body lying across the table, moaning and arching his back. Cloud was behind him with most of his clothes still on to, slamming into Leon at an enormous rate making himself moan and groan and thrusted his hips. "Oh… god... harder Cloud!" Cloud eagerly obliged back snapping his hips harshly and driving in deeper. He lifted one of Leon's legs slightly to change the angle, making his slam into Leon's prostate hard. Leon moaned louder at the sensation and arched his back viciously trying to feel Cloud everywhere. Leon twisted one his arms round and grabbed at Cloud's flexing ass as he pounded him into the kitchen table.

Riku knew he shouldn't be watching but he couldn't help it. The moaning was making him horny and there was evidence in his boxers for that. He could hear Leon shouting Cloud's name more and more as he came. Riku looked back round and saw as Leon came on the table as Cloud gripped his erection at the same time that Cloud gave one more thrust forward and threw his head back screaming Leon's name. Riku left the scene running back up the bathroom to yet again sort himself out.

He soon came down as he thought that it would be safe now and it was; Leon and Cloud were sitting eating their breakfasts at the table. "Morning… want some breakfast?" Leon said as he went to stand up to retrieve some food for Riku. Riku looked down at the table, which moments earlier Leon and Cloud were fucking on. Riku looked back up quickly and shook his head and said "no." He pointed towards the front room, Leon nodded his head and Riku proceeded into the front room to watch TV.

Leon and Cloud had to go out during the day to help out in Hallow Bastion again, so they decided to bring Riku along; more help so they could get their next job done quicker and so Riku had something to do while he was staying with them. There job was a small easy one; painting.

The three men came back later that night exhausted and covered in paint. "Man… should have worn older clothes." Cloud stated as he walked into the house. He stripped off his top exposing his hard muscled chest and stomach. Riku found himself staring at the blondes chest as did Leon. Cloud turned round to see Leon, as usual, almost drooling but he was taken a-back when he saw Riku staring but soon smiled.

Cloud stalked over to Leon and whispered something into his ear and when he pulled away both of the men smiled with a mischievous grin on his face. They both looked over at Riku who was still staring at Cloud's chest. Riku came back to reality and looked at the evil grins on the older mens faces and inches back as they advanced towards him.

* * *

Well that is the first chapter - hope you all liked it!

Reviews Welcome!


	2. Big Lesson

**Lessons In Threes**

Kingdom Hearts

Pairings – RikuXLeon, CloudXLeon, CloudXLeonXRiku

All characters don't belong to me, shame huh?

Chapter 2 – Mature

**Big Lesson**

Riku inched backwards until he hit the wall behind him. Cloud and Leon were still stalking towards him and Cloud leant forward and pressed himself against Riku, pushing the teen into the wall. Leon came to Cloud ear and whispered something; Cloud nodded in agreement and leant forward closer to kiss Riku on his pink lips. Riku gasped slightly surprised at the movement that Cloud had made but kissed back none-the-less showing that he was enjoying it.

Riku started to push back into the kiss as Cloud wrapped his arms around Riku's waist and placed his hands on the teens nice ass. Riku pressed back into the large hands as they started to caress him. Cloud licked Riku's bottom lip and without hesitation, Riku opened his mouth and he felt the blondes velvet tongues slip inside and slide against his. Both men moaned in approval and slowly grinded their hips together.

Leon however was now in the front room already naked and sitting on the couch waiting for the others to come. Eventually Cloud pulled away and looked over at his naked lover; Riku still against the wall looking flushed. Cloud grabbed Riku by the side of his jeans and pulled him to where Leon was and sat him beside Leon. Riku slumped back as Cloud knelt in front of him and pulled down his jeans. Leon went to take off Riku's top and then crawled into the his lap starting to lick at the teens chest. Cloud kneeled up, slipping his hand under Leon's ass and stroked Riku's growing erection through his boxers. Riku's moaned and arched at the attention he was receiving from both men. Leon went back up and started to make out with Riku, twirling their tongues together. Cloud moved Leon's legs slightly so he could reach for Riku's boxers and removed them. Leon hopped off of Riku and sat beside him; Riku looked over at him and studied his body. Cloud stood up in front of the two bare men and unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers, showing his large erection to the drooling men; now Cloud's body was defiantly gorgeous! Cloud smiled down to both men as Leon grabbed one of Riku's hands and pulled him forward to the edge of the couch.

Leon placed Riku's hand on Cloud's erection and told him to grip around it. Riku complied causing a small moan to fall out of the blondes mouth. Riku instinctively pumped Cloud back and forth making the moans grow louder as Leon watched the scene. "Now bend down with me and lick his cock." Leon whispered huskily into Riku's ear as he knelt down in front of Cloud. Riku followed him and both men placed their tongues on either side of Cloud's erection and began to lick him in time with each other. Cloud bucked and moaned placing a hand in each other the mens hair. Leon pulled back and cupped Cloud's balls and leaned over to the teen again. "Now suck him." Riku nodded and placed Cloud's cock into his mouth and bobbed his head, sucking relentlessly on the blonde large cock. Riku soon tasted Cloud's cum flow into his mouth which he drank eagerly.

Leon stood up and pulled Cloud over to sit on the couch. Riku also rose to see what was happening next and was startled when he was brought into another kiss by Leon. Riku placed his hands on Leon's ass and pulled him and grinded harshly on the lion cock. Leon was shocked a little by the forward move Riku just made but happily grinded back just as fierce. Both men now moaning into each others mouth. Cloud sat back on the couch and he subconsciously started to rub his erection with his large rough hand. Leon pulled away and literally threw Riku towards Cloud who caught him and placed Riku onto his lap backwards. Leon quickly ran up stairs and Cloud pulled Riku back to his chest and grabbing his erection and started to pump him fiercely earning a loud a moan from the teens mouth. Leon came back down to see Riku being jerk off by Cloud, and smiled at the view he got. He placed the tube of lube which he had just gone to retrieve.

Cloud smiled up at his naked lover while he continued to stroke Riku. Riku bucked his hips and leant his head back onto Cloud's shoulders, moaning loudly. "Cloud… i…uhh…" Riku panted but couldn't finish his sentence as he came, spilling his seed onto Cloud's hand and his chest. Leon came over and bent down to lick the substance off of Riku's chest and then stood back up with a smile. Cloud pulled his hand back and licked it clean, admiring the taste of Riku. Leon sat down beside Cloud and crashed his lips with Cloud's soft pink ones. Cloud pulled away when he got an idea put his lips next to Riku's ear. "Do you wanna fuck Leon?" Cloud asked with a devious smile. Riku looked back at Leon who was smirking at him and nodded slowly. Cloud pushed Riku off of his gently as Leon lay spread out on the floor on his back, gesturing a finger for Riku to kneel between he legs. Cloud followed Riku to the floor and knelt right behind him. "Here, I help you with this part." Riku nodded as Cloud grabbed two of his fingers and lubricated them with the lube that Leon retrieved for them.

Riku knew what to do as he slowly slipped one of his fingers into Leon's entrance, watching him squirm under the pleasure he was receiving. "That's good Riku… now add the other finger" Riku nodded again and slipped another finger making the lion moan louder and arch his back into the hand. Riku suddenly groaned in pleasure and slight pain as Cloud pushed one of his slicked fingers into his entrance. "Keep focusing on Leon." Cloud pointed out as he felt Riku tense when he added another finger into Riku's passage. Soon Riku was moaning and arching just like Leon was. "You ready for this Riku? Cloud asked with concern and for permission; Riku nodded and Cloud slicked Riku's and his erection with the lube. Leon grabbed onto Riku's erection and placed it at his entrance to help him. Riku moaned softly as he slowly slipped himself into Leon, making him groan loudly. Riku pulled back out and slammed back in, making Leon wither, amazed at the pleasure Riku could cause upon him.

Riku soon gritted his teeth as Cloud's erection was slowly pushed into him. Cloud stroked Riku's back in comfort and soon Riku was moaning at the feeling. Cloud held onto Riku's hips, pulling him out of Leon as he pulled out of Riku. "Ahh… your so tight Riku." Cloud moaned out at the feeling on Riku's tight walls against his cock. He set the rhythm for Riku to follow and soon they were rocking together into one another, making each other moan.

Minutes later Leon arms were spread out as he was rocked each time Riku pounded into him, moaning in pure pleasure. Cloud could feel that Riku was about to come as Riku's walls tightened around his cock as he pounded relentlessly into the teen. "Pump Leon's cock Riku… make him cum." Cloud groaned out between moans and Riku obliged, slithering his hand down and grabbing onto Leon's erection, pumping in time with the thrusts as much as he could. Leon moaned loudly as he spilled his see into Riku's hand and clenched his ass around Riku's cock. Riku moaned louder at the feeling of the constricting walls and soon found himself spilling his seed into Leon's limp body. Cloud followed suit as Riku's walls clenched around him and came inside of Riku soon afterwards.

Riku slumped down on top of Leon who put his arms around him in a hug. Cloud stopped himself from collapsing onto them and pulled out of the teen slowly and rolled off the side to the floor beside them. He lay down as Leon gently rolled Riku between him and Cloud and sighed. Leon looked down towards Riku who was already fast a sleep. Cloud laughed softly and wrapped an arm around him. Cloud bent over and gave Leon a little kiss on his lips. "Not so innocent now is he? He fucked you pretty could." Leon sighed happily and kissed Cloud too. "Yeah… but don't worry, its not competition that you can't take… I promise you that." Leon winked at Cloud who smiled happily at that last comment. "Good, I was a little worried there." Leon laughed at his lovers comment and snuggled closer when he heard Riku's faint snores. Cloud cuddled into them as he felt his shimmering blue eyes grow heavy and fell to sleep with the two men.


End file.
